The Party
by Little Miss MmMm
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows, after a celebratory party, Ron and Hermione are the only two awake and have a tent to theselves...I suck at summaries...warning: i wasn't sure how to rate it as there are some suggestive sentences but nothing crude...ONESHOT!


Ok, this is the first fic i've written in so long so be gentle...I've made a few changes to the storyline - Neville, Ginny and Luna are Horcrux-hunting with the trio...set during the Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, which is of course the property of the genius, and my idol, JK Rowling.

All six of them were in the boys' tent: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Out of celebration for having found and destroyed the locket, they decided that they deserved a party. Harry and Ron had gone out under the Invisibility Cloak to get some drinks from the off-licence in the nearest village, while Neville and Luna went to get party food after Hermione had altered their appearances. Hermione and Ginny stayed to look after the tents and put up banners which were cheered when everyone else returned.

At this stage, however, only Ron and Hermione were awake. They'd spent most of the night chatting nonsense to each other and had had very little time to drink, whereas all the others were out for the count on the beds. Neville was snoring slightly. Hermione and Ron were startled when they discovered that they were the only two conscious. Then Hermione stood up slowly. "I think I'll go to my own tent to go to bed ... not much room in here..."

Ron made to stand up but sat back down hesitantly. "Um ... goodnight Hermione."

She smiled at him, and looking around she whispered, "You'd probably be more comfortable in my tent too ... more room ..." She blushed and turned away. Ron relaxed and stood up as she started walking away. He caught her wrist and she turned, dragging her big chocolate brown eyes up to meet Ron's sea-blue ones.

Bringing his lips down to brush against her ear, he whispered husikily, "I'd love to."

Heart thumping, Hermione put her hand in Ron's and gently pulled him out of the boys' tent and into the girls' one. She left down her bag when she got through the entrance and as she straightened up she felt Ron's arms smoothly wrap around her waist from behind, making her heart beat even faster and when he began to place gentle kisses from her shoulder up to her neck, she got chills up her back and gasped.

Ron walked around her, arms still in place, and still planting kises on her neck, face and head, until they were face to face. He lifted his hands up to her face and gently pulled it towards his own, while he bent down to kiss her pouting lips. After a few minutes, he timidly ran his tongue along her top lip and she responded with her own, shivering. She lifted her arms from her side and touched her hands on his hips. He gasped slightly as she lifted his t-shirt up to place her hands on his skin and he timidly nibbled her bottom lip. She smiled and he grinned back at her, letting her lift his t-shirt up over his head and throw it on the ground. Hermione stepped back, taking in the fine, toned, pale torso and noted the traces of a six-pack and his scarred but strong arms. He was looking hungrily into her eyes so she stepped forward again, resuming their kiss, exploring each other's mouths, Hermione's hands on Ron's chest, his hands on her back.

Eventually, Hermione slowly traced her slender fingers down Ron's torso and when she reached his trouser line, she started fiddling with his belt buckle, much to his surprise and pleasure. He placed his own hands underneath her vest top and as she unclasped his belt he pulled it up over her head. When she smiled at him, such a trusting, sincere, innocent smile, Ron's heart felt close to melting. He always knew it, but now, having her smile at him with all the perfection and beauty of the world, he knew it with certainty and without a single doubt. He loved her. Pulling her close into a grasp in which Hermione could feel his chest beating rapidly against her own, he breathed huskily into her ear, "Hermione?"

"Mmm?" she replied, tenderly stroking his chest.

Ron pulled his head back to look her straight in the eye. He studied her beautiful face, her sadness from letting her parents go clearly visible to him, making him wish he could take all her unhappiness away and make everything right for her, just to see her happy. When he looked into her delicious chocolate brown eyes though, he saw a flicker of hope, of resolution, and of passion. Momentarily lost in her gaze, she frowned and timidly asked, "Ron?" He started and re-focused _on_ her eyes rather than _in _them. He pushed a random strand of hair away from her eyes before re-engaging himself with them and said croakily, "Hermione, I love you."

There was silence for a few questions while Hermione just stared into Ron's eyes, trying to determine whether or not he meant it. This time, Ron could hardly bear to look at her. His eyes skimmed the top of her head as he tried to avoid looking at her directly when he heard her sigh. Daring to glance at her, he was confused when he saw her bow her head, eyes brimming with tears. Lifting her chin, he asked gently, "What is it?"

She looked up at him, giving a soft little laugh. "Sorry, I'm being so stupid," she said, a tear flowing down her cheek, "but you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Ron Weasley."

Ron cocked his head, confused, and she giggled slightly. "I love you, Ron. Always have. Always will."

He grinned, relieved, and wiped his thumb across her cheek to push the tear away. He didn't know what to say - neither of them did, so it was simultaneously that they embraced, kissing more passionately than either of them had ever kissed before. Hermione desperately grappled with the fly of Ron's jeans as he swiftly unhooked her bra and pulled it off, just as his trousers landed at his ankles, he stepped out of them while kicking off his shoes and advancing on Hermione, still locked in a furious kiss and he reached under her skirt with one hand, the other around her waist. She moaned softly and nibbled his lip as he removed her underwear, placing her on top of one of the beds.

* * * * *

The next morning, Ginny was nudging Harry urgently. "Ron and Hermione are gone! We need to look for them!"

Harry jumped up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where have you looked?"

"I've looked everywhere in here and I took a glance into the other tent but I didn't see them ... Where do you think they could be?"

He shrugged, frantically pulling on his shoes. He ran to the tent's entrance and Ginny followed him out. As they were about to go into the forest to search, Ginny paused. "Harry, I need to get a hoody - it's freezing!" He rolled his eyes but came with her into the girls' tent to help her look for her hoody. As they reached her bed however, both of them froze at the sight before them. Hermione was lying on Ginny's bed facing them, with one bare arm of her own out over the duvet, holding it up to her chin, another, stronger but also bare arm around it. A second glance showed that it belonged to Ron, whose face was nestled peaceably in Hermione's hair. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "I think I'd prefer one of your hoodies, Harry ..." Ginny whispered. They both left the tent, stifling their giggles.

When Ron woke up, he just lay there, taking in the sweet scent of Hermione's hair, feeling the seductive warmth of her in his arms. He lay there in a dazed state, awake but feeling like he was in a dream, replaying in his mind the image of Hermione's perfect, slender, naked body advancing on him and taking him in her. He just couldn't believe that it finally happened. He could finally stop wondering 'what might have been' and he actually had a memory that he could hold and cherish for ever. He nuzzled his nose further into her soft hair, holding her ever-so-slightly tighter and entwining one of his legs in hers. After a few moments he felt her stir and he pulled his head away from her hair. "Hermione?" he whispered softly, in case she was still asleep.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

She rolled over to face him, her face lit up with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. "I love you too, Ron." She kissed his nose lightly and snuggled into his chest. "I love this, waking up in your arms," she murmured, her breath tickling his arm. He just grinned and pressed her closer to him. "Me too," he replied. "I want it to always be this way, every day for the rest of our lives."

Hermione just lay there, still, silent, heart racing against Ron's stomach, hardly daring to consider what that might mean.

Slightly discouraged by her silence, but nevertheless determined, Ron continued, "When this war's over, I want to make sure I never have to lose you again, I want to always be there to protect you from everything bad on this earth. I love you so much Hermione. I want to scream it from the roof tops so that the whole world knows. I _love_ you Hermione. I _love _you."

She lay there, heart thundering wildly, taking in his words, shivering excitedly every time he said the word 'love'. Finally shifting her position to look at him, she smiled, brushing her lips across his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I would love that. More than anything."

Relieved, Ron kissed her pink lips and grinned. "So we have a deal then?" Hermione smiled. "Deal."

Once they had dressed, the pair casually strolled into the boys' tent, where Ginny and Luna were making some lunch and Neville and Harry were making tea. They all looked around when Ron and Hermione walked in but although Ginny and Luna respectfully looked away again, Neville and Harry gaped. "So, how did you two get on last night?" Harry probed, without any shame.

"_Harry!_" yelled Ginny. Harry jumped and turned back to the tea reluctantly. Ron smiled while Hermione giggled.

"We got on fine," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Any food going for us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She left Ron to eat and talk with the boys and she glided over to the girls, glowing with radiance to excitedly recall her night to them.


End file.
